Running tools have been used in the past for lowering well structures into oil and gas wells or for performing certain functions, such as the manipulation of well structures within the well. Running tools of the prior art have been used to lower equipment such as a well casing hanger into a well housing and to be manipulated to set the hanger in the correct position and to actuate portions thereof so that the hanger is locked or latched into the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,971 discloses an annular seal and latching mechanism to be lowered, landed and latched into position within a well housing with a wedging ring 42 which is independently moved by weight or pressure after the casing hanger has been landed. There is no showing in this patent of the running tool nor of any connection by which the running tool could be used in setting the seal and latch after the landing of the hanger and further locking the seal and latch assembly in their set positions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,130, 3,357,486 and 3,897,823 all disclose types of running tools used in the lowering and landing of hangers and hanger seals into a well housing and setting the seal and latching the seal in set position. Normally, these types of running tools allow for the circulation of fluids subsequent to the landing of the hanger and prior to the setting of the seal to allow for the cementing of the casing within the well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,449 discloses a running tool for running a casing hanger and a packing assembly in the well together with the tool releasably connected to the hanger when it is landed and still retain the packing assembly above its desired sealed position. A spring shifts a torque sleeve and sets the packing assembly after the hanger body is released from the running tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,780 discloses a subsea wellhead structure including a running tool which carries a casing hanger and its sealing assembly which is set by rotation and downward movement of the running tool after the hanger has landed